1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a so-called trickle type image forming apparatus structured such as to discharge a developer including a deteriorated carrier, and replenish a new developer, for example, a structure having the following structured developing apparatus is known.
In other words, there is known a developing apparatus structured such as to inhibit a lot of developers from being discharged all at once from a developing tank on the basis of a protruding portion, even if the developing tank is inclined, by forming the protruding portion allowing the developer to flow into the developing tank, and forming a discharge opening in a wall portion of the protruding portion (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3014563).
Further, there is known the other developing apparatus structured such as to discharge a developer at an amount which is comparable to a replenishing amount by opening and closing a discharge opening formed in a developing tank by means of an opening and closing lid by driving a solenoid for discharging (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-250517).